littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Django Unbound
Django Unbound is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 25th case of the game. It is the first case set in Horton Plot During opening sequence of Horton in February 14, 2102, the young woman named Jessica Rees (portrayed by Abigail Breslin) was frightened by a masked female killer named Queen Jango, who attacks her and threatened to kill her if she dares to scream. Scared and helpless, she try to call the police, but the telephone don't work. When her boyfriend Clark confront her, Jessica start to scream in horror as she had hallucination of him as a monster, yells at him to stay away. He told her that he loves her and before he about to kiss her, Queen Jango jumps in and Jessica lets out a piercing-eardrum shriek as Jango stabbed her to death. Clark just watched in horror before the shadow appears from behind and killed him off-screen. 5 years later, The Liberty Agency headed to Horton to find Larry Eagleston's cult follower and serial killer, Queen Jango. Chief MacLeod sent Fatiha and the player to the Big Plateau National Park to survey the land. There, the cops found Clark Lodge (the troublesome teenager who appearances from opening sequence) stabbed from behind. The five people were labelled as suspects: Owen Symere (park ranger), Harper Earnhardt (land buyer), Ivan Lodge (victim's father), John Flair (doctor), and Piper Mackinaw (tourist). While searching for evidences, Fatiha goes inside the bedroom for investigating. She found the piece of eaten chocolate and...she heard something from behind. When she get up and turns around, Fatiha screams in horror as Queen Jango attempt to kill her. But the park ranger Owen Symere comes after he heard Fatiha's scream and shoot at Queen Jango. The player managed to push her from the window to keep Fatiha and Owen safety. Mid-investigation, John Flair's son, Eddie Flair, went missing but he was found soon after. Furthermore, the girls and women in Horton were organizing many harmful antics against men such as a sexual assaults or beaten up. Despite these, Fatiha and the player were able to find Ivan Lodge, victim's father, guilty of the murder. Upon his arrest, Ivan said that even though he loved his son Clark, he was not "good son" as he never told him before that Jessica was having affair with him. Ivan saw Clark run away from his house mills away of Horton with Jessica, so Queen Jango pulled him over to talk something terrible about how young men are become a monsters. So Ivan saw his son with Jessica as Queen Jango attacks her, saying he will never been with any woman after all. After Jessica killed, Ivan took his chance when Clark is just stand in horror and quickly stabs him from behind with pitchfork. Ivan was panicked since the victim started bleeding to death so Ivan fled the crime scene and left Clark for dead, feared to become next victim for Queen Jango. Although Judge Pereira accepted that this murder was accidental, a murder was a murder, with a 10-year jail sentence issued for the cow breeder. During Bloody Valentine (1/6), Hisao and the player tried to get more information from Ivan in prison. Ivan was only able to say that he gave a gift to Clark in his house. The gift was found to be a statue containing Django's logo. The cops asked the land buyer Harper Earnhardt to see if her friend's son knew about Deathstalker. She claimed to not know about Deathstalker and she did not notice anything strange about Clark. Meanwhile, Raymond and the player went to the Clover Woods and found a badge with Adam's face and some fingerprints on it. Nadia said that the prints belonged to the woman named Shawnee Young. Because Nadia said she knew how to cover her tracks, Owen was interrogated. Owen told the cops that he met Larry in one of his patrols and that he thought the latter was a good man. He was surprised when the cops told him he and Adam were guilty of a murder. After that, doctor John Flair was upset that the Liberty Agency ruffled his feathers once again. Piper Mackinaw was also caught handling ecstasy in Horton. Owen took some time to reveal that Hilda Porsche is a native of Horton. Chief MacLeod tried to have confirm Hilda, but she refused to say wanting to keep her private life with John. Hilda also advised the police force to keep an eye on John Flair just in case something bad happens in Horton's Valentine Massacre. Summary Victim *'Clark Lodge' Murder Weapon *'Pitchfork' Killer *'Ivan Lodge' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spare ribs. *The suspect weighs over 200 pounds. *The suspect rides on horse. *The suspect is a man. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spare ribs. *The suspect rides on horse. *The suspect wears handkerchief. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spare ribs. *The suspect weighs over 200 pounds. *The suspect rides on horse. *The suspect wears handkerchief. *The suspect is a man. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spare ribs. *The suspect rides on horse. *The suspect wears handkerchief. *The suspect is a man. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spare ribs. *The suspect weighs over 200 pounds. *The suspect rides on horse. *The suspect wears handkerchief. Killer's Profile *The killer eats spare ribs. *The killer weighs over 200 pounds. *The killer rides on horse. *The killer wears handkerchief. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Bloody Valentine (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Horton Category:Copyrighted Images